Thru her Eyes
by Delilah Moon
Summary: What would happen if you could look thru the eyes of your true love for 20 mins? Hermione found a potion to help with that very thing. She's decided to try it and has found herself in a bit of a predicament in the Headmistress' body... This is Femmeslash and will contain M rated content...this is not POST DH compliant.


**AN: Well I know I should update Fateful night but my brother has given me this idea and I had to run with it. I was going to try and make this a one shot but it just didn't work out that way..I hope to update this one regularly as it has taken over my writing mind. Please let me know what you think of this and whether to keep going or not. I'm not above begging for reviews I want to know if it's good or not.**

**Disclaimer: As I am not currently in Scotland and clearly don't have the same writing style as this famed author nor the money, That all means I am not Jo Rowling. SHe has all the rights to this world I just like to take our two fave ladies for a ride.**

**Now please Enjoy the 1st chapter!**

* * *

Hermione Granger sat back in her chair stretching from sitting over a book and taking down notes. She turned her head and took notice that there weren't many students left in the library. It must have been later than she thought it would be, as always she lost time when reading a book that took her interest. Taking stock of what she had written down she noticed that her parchment fell over to the floor in front of the desk. The Gryffindor red ink glistened in the candlelight. She started to roll up the paper when her eye caught sight of the true love potion. It had proven to be a simplistic potion and was ready in just 10 hours. Most of the time needed for simmering. She had all of the ingredients in her stores, most of them from whenever Professor Snape had secretly provided while they were on the run. She decided then that she would brew this up tonight. She would re-read what to expect once she returned to her dorm.

Hermione packed the rest of her stuff into her beaded bag. The undetectable extension charm was still in place. As she arranged things into her bag she did not see the Headmistress approach.

"Miss Granger, I didn't expect you to still be in here. It's almost curfew. I was just doing my rounds and noticed that you were in here." Minerva had said. As she did she saw the young woman jump, "I'm sorry my dear. I didn't mean to startle you."

Hermione turned around quickly and faced her mentor. She shook her head and smiled a little. "I was just packing up actually Professor, I realized it must be late seeing as how there are only a few of us in the Library. I do believe Miss Pince is also eager for the rest of us to leave." Hermione took that moment to start towards the door as Minerva followed after.

"Actually Miss Granger, I have been meaning to speak with you on something of great import. If you could meet me in my office tomorrow morning before breakfast, I would appreciate it."

"Of course Professor, I'll be there just before 8:00 then. Have a good night."

"Thank you Miss…Hermione. Sleep well, and I will see you in the morning."

Hermione made her way to the Gryffindor's Head Girl dorm room. She was not Head Girl but she had taken the offer of the Head Girl's room as she was older than the 7th year students. She had decided to return to Hogwarts to finish her education. It had always been her dream to teach at the school at which she resided. She knew that she could take her NEWTS and pass them with ease, but she wanted at least one year of Hogwarts where she would not be constantly looking over her back. So far it was wonderful, sure she had missed her two best friends, but they were busy in their own choices. Harry was perusing his dream of being an auror, and Ron was working with his dad at the Ministry helping to find many of the dark objects left over from the war.

As Hermione entered the dorm she set her bag on the overstuffed couch and went to set up her working space and cauldron. She pulled out the parchment and rolled it out to the notes for the true love potion.

TRUE LOVE POTION: This potion allows the person to see through the one person who is their intended and true love. They will be allowed to have control of said person's body for the allotted time of 20 minutes. It is after that time the drinker will return to their own body.

CAUTION: If you and your intended are to be soul bound, not only will you see through said intended but you will switch bodies until you produce a kiss.

She read and re-read the information and was confident that she would be ok. She didn't think that there would be anyone that she would soul bond to. She had learned over the summer months that what had happened with Ron was only a once time thing. She stayed at the Burrow for only a few days after everything. She had decided that she would go to Australia to find her parents. She had made it to their door, raised her hand to knock but couldn't do it at the last moment. She turned around and used the portkey back to England and then up to Scotland. She spent the summer in Hogsmeade and helped out with repairs to the castle. There were people there that she did not know and found herself imagining what it would be like with other witches. The more she thought about it she thought about a single certain witch she truly wished to know. But she didn't want to get together with her not having any experience. So she had a summer fling, the young woman she was with that summer knew that she was only there for the summer. So when the new school year started September 1st, she would be able to concentrate on the on witch she was interested in.

Hermione had finished preparing the potion and could only let it simmer for the next 8 hours. She went to the bathroom and took a long bath, got dressed for bed and slipped off to sleep. She had set her wand to awake her at 6:30.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Hermione awoke the next morning and smelled the potion at its finishing point and went to put it into vials. It was the indicated lavender colour and smelled of ginger newts and Scottish heather. Hermione smiled at the indications and decided to try it, there was still enough time before she had to meet with the Headmistress.

She pulled out the stopper of the first vial and took a small sip, it tasted of the ginger newts and she swallowed the entire vial. She didn't feel any different and didn't really know when it would take effect so she got herself ready for the day. She decided that she would dress herself in one of the more revealing shirts that accentuated her breasts and flat stomach. She put on her Gryffindor skirt and tie then charmed her hair into small tight curls that hung down her back. Finally she put on her school robes but left them open while she went to her meeting.

(Minerva's POV)

It was at 7:45 when Hermione knocked on the door to the Headmistress' office. Minerva opened the door and took in the young lady in front of her. She saw the blatant display in front of her and it took her breath away for only a second. Hopefully, it was not enough for Hermione to notice.

"Good Morning Miss Granger, please come in and have a seat. We have a lot to discuss in such a little time. There is a reason I asked you in so early. You see, as we have lost a good many people this past year and my appointment to Headmistress, I have found myself in a bit of a bind. I had thought that I could continue teaching the Transfiguration classes and still do my work. After all I had been doing it most of the time Albus was still alive. But I've found that my work has become too piled up and there are other meetings that I must attend. I am not usually so caught off guard, however this has taken me aback. Now, I have a bit of a proposition for you. I know that you could sit you NEWTS today and pass each of them with flying colours and your talent for transfigurations is beyond anything I've seen in my time. I know that it has always been your goal to teach here at Hogwarts, so I propose an offer to you to teach the younger years while taking special classes and lessons with myself and a few of the other teachers. I've discussed this at length with all of the teachers and they all agree that you are beyond what they will be teaching the rest of the year. You would be paid the typical amount of each teacher and of course you would move into proper quarters."

Minerva sat in her high back chair and looked over to Hermione watching as this all settles into her mind. She can see when things are clicking into place, and she watched as Hermione smiled the biggest smile she'd seen in a long time. Then there was a look of confusion, then a tinge of green before she saw the girl faint. Moving quickly she threw some floo powder into the fire calling out for Poppy Pomfrey. It was not more than 30 seconds when Madam Pomfrey stepped out of the grate and took in the young woman slumped over in the chair across the desk. She would have run to the girl if not for Minerva also falling into a sudden slump over her desk. There were no sounds except for the paintings snoring and the little machines in the office whirring. Madam Pomfrey quickly levitated the two witches and took them to the medical wing. She put each of them on a bed beside the other. She ran scans over them and found them to be stable as if only they were sleeping. But what caught her off guard was that she was reading the magical signatures of each witch inside of the other's body. Confused Madam Pomfrey left out a sigh and began running other tests. She was in the middle of one test when Minerva's body left out a long moan and slowly opened her eyes. She had her head turned towards Hermione's bed, but when the witch took in herself she gasped and looked around. She saw Madam Pomfrey looked at her with the look of someone knowing.

"Miss Granger I take it?" Poppy said in her strictest voice.

Minerva's head shook in an affirmative nod, "How did you know?"

"Your magical signature…"

"Of course, each magical signature is as personal as a fingerprint. No one's is the same." Hermione interrupted.

Madam Pomfrey's eyebrows rose incredibly high.

"Blimey, it sounds so odd me talking in Professor McGonagall's voice. I suppose I should explain," Hermione started, "I made and took a potion to find out my true love's identity. The books stated that it would only let me into their body for 20 minutes and that I would then return back to my own body. So, I should be returning to my body any time now."

Madam Pomfrey looked at her watch and realized that more than twenty minutes have passed.

"Then I suppose you've done something shoddy with your potion for it has been nearly 45 mins and you're still in Headmistress McGonagall's body."

"WHAT?!" Hermione shouted in a shrill voice. She never knew that Professor McGonagall's voice could get so high. It was then that Minerva in Hermione's body awoke with a groan and, "Miss Granger if you would kindly…" she stared at her own body sitting up in the bed beside her. She then turned her head towards the healer.

"Poppy, what is going on here? Why am I in…" she looked down her body and found herself in what Hermione was wearing when she entered her office about an hour earlier. She turned her glare over to what she surmised was Hermione in her body.

"Miss Granger explain immediately."

Hermione explained once again how she found the potion and decided to try it out thinking that she would only be in the person's body for twenty minutes and back to hers. But then she told Minerva that Madam Pomfrey had just told her that she had been in her body for over 45 mins when she woke up.

Minerva was livid, her Scottish temper be damned, how was she going to get out of this? She shot up out of the bed and started to pace in front of her and Hermione's beds. "What exactly did the book say about longer exchanges of bodies Miss Granger?"

Hermione quietly and quickly stated the indications and how it would only be fixed if they kissed. Minerva's brows had hit an all time high to almost her hairline.

"If..If we kissed? What do you mean if we kissed?"

Minerva watched as pink coloured her own cheeks and neck. "If you mean to tell me that in order for us to switch back we just have to kiss then let's get this done so that we can go to breakfast and finish our other conversation."

Minerva made her way over to her body and looked at it very carefully as if she were just looking in the mirror. She could see the many lines that had started to line her face and how tired she looked. She sat down and leaned over and gave her a small kiss. While waiting for them to either faint or change back she watched. But when nothing happened she seemed to get a bit more frustrated.

"I thought you said we just had to kiss Miss Granger, did you miss something perhaps in your notes?"

A confused look came over Hermione's face when she smacked herself in the forehead.

"The kiss has to be one of love and devotion. Only then can the bodies be switched back. It has to do with the bonding of souls, the book had said that if the two people were to be soul bound that the two people would stay in the others body until the bonding was complete. And…as it seems you don't actually care for me the way I do you, it looks as if we will be each other for a while." Hermione's emerald eyes filled with tears as she said the last part. Minerva watched as the tear made its trek down her cheek. She reached out to catch the tear on her finger. "Oh Hermione, it isn't what you think. Far from it, I do care for you quite a bit actually. More than a teacher should for a student. But to call it love, I cannae say. It has only been recently that I've found myself…attracted. If we are being completely honest your offer was one of the most selfish things I have done my entire career as a teacher. But we shan't go over that now. However we ARE going to have to do something. We cannae stay here like this, I shall write Filius and the board of Governors and tell them that you have a family emergency that I must accompany you to. It should hold for a while, until we…well until things settle." She could feel the pink creep up her skin. Her Scottish Baroque had become thick and sounded strange to her in the young woman's voice.


End file.
